Resident Evil: Sniper Division
by NEMESIS
Summary: in the beginning of RE3, the UBCS was deployed to help the citizens of Raccon. This is the story of their sniper division on the roof of the Raccon City Mall.


Greetings all!!! This is NOT my first fan fic, but I still gotta go over the drill: All characters (in this case) belong to either "The Right Game, Evil Within" or Capcom. The Fine folks over at the right game are letting me use their idea for this fan fic. If you're a huge RE fan and haven't checked their site out, give em a shot!!! I also want to hear your comments, thanks :)

  
  


UMBRELLA MERCENARIES: SNIPER DIVISION

  
  


Ryan Tarkov, sniper division captain, kicked a stone at a crow that had just landed beside him. 

  
  


"Damn birds."

  
  


Turning his attention back to the other two members of his division, Ryan wondered how it had happened. The infestation. The higher ups at umbrella HQ. hadn't said what had happened, they only told them what to do and gave them their orders. 

  
  


"HERE THEY COME!!!"

  
  


The sound of Freud Tarkin, sniper division soldier, snapped him out of his daze. He ran over to Freud who was lying on the ground, looking through the scope of his M4A1 Assault Rifle. He was the teams sniper. His assault rifle was set to manual... for sniper purposes of course.

  
  


"Stay focused soldier! Now where are they?"

  
  


Freud looked out over the side of the mall to see a stampede of people run down the street, closely followed by a horde of zombie creatures. The people were falling over each over, giving the zombies ample time to catch them. Cars were stopping/crashing...people were dying...

  
  


" I NEED A GREEN LIGHT SIR!!!" Freud screamed as he popped in a clip. Nick Winfield, sniper division ammo holder, ran over with a bag full of goodies and dropped down in between Freud and Ryan.

  
  


"You have your green light soldier, FIRE AT WILL!!!"

  
  


Ryan unholstered his Rifle, and dropped down on the ground right when Freud opened fire. Looking through the sight on his rifle Ryan Found an open spot in one of the zombies heads. 

  
  


"Steady...steady..."

  
  


POW!!! The creature fell. He took sight on another one...POW!!! Every other second he or Freud would open fire. It was like an evil song of sorts. Down on the streets he heard the other UBCS members open fire. 

  
  


"CLIP!!!"

  
  


He heard Freud shout before the gun even clicked empty. He also heard Nick open the bag and pull out a clip, right when he clicked on empty. As he called for a clip, he surveyed the damage. Over forty of the things down, Millions of them were still coming forward. He saw them emerge from every ally and building. He heard screams and gun shots and...wings? Must be his imagination. He felt the clip in his hand and locked it in his rifle. POW, chic-chic, POW, chic-chic,POW. The dance continued. "PICK YOUR SHOTS WE'RE ALMOST OUT OF AMMO!" he heard Nick shout. THE HELL? They had enough ammo to take out an army....but an army of zombies? He shrugged the thought off and fired. He hit the thing in the arm. Damn. POW-chest. POW-shoulder. POW- finally the friggin head. He heard Freud before he even saw the car. 

  
  


"Hold on to something!"

  
  


A burning car rammed into the mall, and an explosison shot up their side of the wall. When they looked out the saw zombies pour OUT of the mall, as others poured in. The UBCS team below them was dead, with the exception of a few. He saw them run into the mall. 

  
  


"Uh...Boss..."

  
  


"NOT NOW NICK!" Ryan screamed. The zombies were passing by, around, and behind the mall. There were a few spread out survivors around there vantage point, but the zombies had done their damage. If he saved one life this day, then this...this...WAR wouldn't have been lost. 

  
  


He Felt Nick push him over. He'd be damned if he'd let the runt push him aroun............

  
  


"The hell?"

  
  


He was too caught up in his job to notice the spectacle behind him. Nick was propped up against the wall with his sigpro aimed at a large, and I mean LARGE group of crows. Double the number of Zombies. The wings...that explained the wings...

  
  


POW, chik-chik, POW. "CLIP!" he heard Freud shout.... "CLIP!" he shouted again. " The HELL is up with you people?" Freud turned around and saw the crows.

  
  


They were just staring at them. Man stared at crow, and crow at man. He took aim as the crows attacked. They pecked at him, All over his body, his hands, his face, EVERYWHERE!!! He heard the screams from his comrades as well as Nicks SIGPRO firing roun after round. He Flung the birds off and ran to the other corner of the roof, Taking aim with his ASSAULT RIFLE. Eat this you friggin birds!!!

  
  


Click.

  
  


In all the commotion, he forgot to load his gun. He dropped the rifle and pulled out his sigpro. POW POW!!! One bird went down. He saw Nick overcome by the crows. Swatting, Batting , And Screaming at the top of his lungs. And then he fell over the roof. 

  
  


"NICK!!!" 

  
  


He felt something on his shoulder and turned his head to see a crow. Right before it pecked out his eye. He screamed at the top of his lungs. God it hurt!!! he fired in all directions, swatting, and screaming. He fell to the ground and Fired another shot.

  
  


"AHHHHHHH!!!" Freud screamed.

  
  


Did he shoot his own man? Did the crows get him? Through the flutter of wings, he heard running and a door slam. He was instantly over come by the pecking sensation once again, he felt skin, and hair being torn off. CROWS AREN"T SUPPOSED TO KILL PEOPLE!!! No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't bat the crows off. He put the sigpro against his temple and pulled the trigger: Click. Figures. But then he didn't have to worry anymore as the world went black and he was in pain no longer. Black...as a crows feather.

  
  


EPILOGUE

  
  


Freud slumped against the wall inside the door he ran in. His friends were dead. He grabbed his arm where Ryan had shot him.

  
  


"Ryan..."

  
  


He picked up the radio he had grabbed on the way out of the roof. He had dropped his Rifle on the roof. All he had was a sigpro and half a clip. Better than nuthing he supposed.

  
  


"HQ are you there? This is Sniper Division 1?"

  
  


There was a burst of static when finally the com. Spit out: "WE read you. Report."

  
  


He replied: "We were attacked by a group of birds that appeared to be crows. I am the only survivor. 2 casualties. There were two many zombies mission is botched. I'm wounded and cannot reach the pick up point. Requesting Immediete evac. Please respond."

  
  


Before he could hear the reply, the door right in front of him flew open and in poured zombie after zombie. "AHHHH" he screamed. Aiming his sigpro: POW POW!!! the first one fell, he killed it. NO!!! it fell on top of him and bit his shoulder. He pushed it off, as the other one bent down to get a bite. POW. It didn't stop. The other one bent down as well, followed by the one after that. "AHHHHH!"

He heard the radio respond: 

  
  


" Damn. I think he was ambushed. Recall the evac chopper."

And as the zombies ripped at him, he realized that it didn't matter anymore.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  



End file.
